


(Не) она

by Yuutari



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не она.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) она

«Нет. Это не принцесса Иона. Она была наивной девчушкой, которая не знала жестокости, — думал он, — она не может смотреть... так».  
  
С самого детства маленькая девочка оберегалась от всех бед за стенами огромного императорского дворца. Её детство прошло спокойно и безмятежно, за исключением смерти любимой матери, но и это не заставило её впасть в уныние. Иона продолжала улыбаться, а сиреневые глаза искрились счастьем. Да, он помнил её глаза. Большие, словно два маленьких озера, в которых отражался его силуэт, широко распахнутые глаза, готовые обнять весь мир. Он запомнил её такой: спокойной, безмятежной, радостной... и глупой.   
  
_Это не она._  
  
Принцесса Иона всегда пребывала в каком-то своём идеальном мире. Она не замечала ничего вокруг: ни тайных делишек в замке, ни презрительных взглядов послов из других стран, прикрывавшихся за маской любезности, ни даже недовольства двора её собственным отцом, которое завершилось убийством последнего. Для неё всё существовало в мире и гармонии. И это стало впоследствии самым острым ножом, что вонзилось в спину глухим, но жестоким ударом. С этим ударом всё, будто гонимое пожаром, ушло в прошлое, оставив после себя лишь выжженную землю обманутых надежд.   
  
_Не она._  
  
Однако Иона — принцесса. Она никогда не видела этот мир, не бывала за стенами своего крошечного мирка, не видела доселе жестокость и несправедливость этого мира. Реального и абсолютно безжалостного. Иона лишь маленькая и глупая девочка, она не могла...  
  
 _Но что это за чувство?_  
  
Они встретились взглядами. Рыжие волосы при одном только свете луны казались кроваво-красными, а глаза... бездонные, пронизывающие, заглядывающие в самую душу. Глаза человека, который сейчас оборвет чью-то жизнь.   
  
«Однажды я уже видел мельком эти рыжие волосы и сиреневые глаза у одной девочки. Они на секунду блеснули на солнце. И звали ту девочку... принцесса Иона, — озарила его мысль. — Да... — подумал он, — я уверен, что это и в самом деле была она». — Стрела резко вонзилась в грудную клетку. Мужчина, издав предсмертный хрип, пошатнулся, и в следующий момент послышался всплеск морской воды. На лодке его уже не было.


End file.
